My Secret Revealed (BTS X TXT)
by Lady Luna-Mia
Summary: I'm the undercover little sister of two Global Superstars and currently a student at SNU Med. This is my Life, I guess, oh and I'm also crushing on my classmate/superstar? My life is definitely not simple but I wouldn't want it any other way.


I am the younger sister of Global Superstars Kim Taehyung and Choi Yeonjun born Kim Yeonjun, Kim Chaeyoung. My existence to the media is an open secret, they know I exist, but nothing else. My brothers decided that I will choose when I want to be shown, they respect my privacy.

* * *

A bit of background to our bond as a family, Mother is Italian-American, and father is Korean who had sadly passed away when I was 5. Mom then moved all of us to Korea to be more familiar with our Korean roots.

Mom had a plan that we could go to her Alumni High School in America alone to become independent and experience our American roots. That plan changed slightly when Tae wanted to become an idol, so he and mom decided to send him for mom's middle school in the USA and he could stay at one of our uncles apartments which was nearby, so he could check on him periodically.

This went perfectly and then after graduating middle school, Tae came back and became a trainee and then debuted with BTS and they slowly started to amass a wonderfully loyal fan base, the ARMY.

While Tae had been preparing for his debut, Jun had seen the effort that Tae was putting in and had decided early on to follow his hyung's footsteps in becoming an idol. He went through the same plan as Tae did.

While they both were busy preparing for their respective debuts, both still went to school also, due to mom's and their own decision. It made mom very proud that her two boys were preparing for their futures well.

Tae graduated high school and then debuted, so he had to stall going to university for a couple of years, but he did end up doing it and got in Seoul National University's Law School which impressed his members and us too. We all were very proud of him. He graduated from it with very high marks marking him in the top 10 of his graduating class much to the joy of his members, fans, the company and of course, us as well. He credited mom helping him a lot, as mom is an actual lawyer. The press had no problem calling him humble for his words. Tae had dinner with his members and us together, for the first time, to celebrate his graduation. We obliged and Mom, Jun and myself finally met with his precious 2nd family and amazingly, we all hit it off smashingly.

That was the beginning of the Family Dinners, Later renamed the BigHit Family Dinners, when TXT had debuted. I, unfortunately did not meet the TXT members of their family's, because I had already flown to the USA to start High School, as mom had originally wanted us too. We, siblings were still as thick as thieves, and video called each other everyday and something that the media was not very privy too, was that my two brothers were very much protective of me. It's something that I've grown up with and know that is due to the fact that I grew up majority of my life without a father, so they take care of me a lot. Mom and I have just let them do it, because it was sweet and did no harm.

While I was newly settling in America, Jun had already debuted and was currently studying at Seoul National University in Business Administration. When I was finishing my senior year, he had graduated in the top 10 of his class as well as with honors.

I was really disappointed that I would not be able to celebrate with them, homesickness hit me hard that day. It was so bad, that Jun had cut the party short because I couldn't stop crying. The fact I was missing my family too much, plus that I was missing a milestone of my brother's life had hit me hard. That night, we all stayed up a bit late to just reminiscing childhood tales. We continued even after mom had gone to bed, they stayed up with me until I had fell asleep.

The sight that greeted me as I woke up for my last week in America before returning home, was the video call still not turned off and both my brothers still asleep in Jun's bed. The sight filled me with so much joy that I was motivated to finish the year with a bang and return home as soon as possible. After just watching them both for a while, absently noting all of our facial similarities, such as our facial symmetry, and strong lips that come from our mom and our noses, and big eyes, that come from our dad.

That is one of my most cherished moments, that I will never forget' I recall as I look out the window of the plane, as its landing in South Korea, my home, so I can continue my life here, with family as I study at Seoul National University in Medicine. I'm home.'

* * *

This is just a bit of background and setting for the story to begin. The next chapter will timeskip to a week or two after, to orientation day at SNU where she will meet the mysterious classmates(?)

Ciao,

Luna-Mia

* * *


End file.
